oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack
'''Jack '''is Oggy's cousin and the complete opposite of Oggy. He owns a monster truck and his telephone number is 2. He is never angry with Oggy when he messes up. Character data Hair Color: Olive Green Fur Color: Olive Green Eye Color: Black (sometimes yellow) Nose Color: Red Tummy Color: Peach Appearance He is an olive green cat with a red nose and pointed ears and a big head. Personality Jack is the other cat in the show. He is Oggy's cousin and a complete opposite of Oggy. In episode "The Patient" he was nice to Oggy(When he shares his soda to Oggy).Jack is a violent, short-tempered, arrogant cat. He is often building something to try and destroy the cockroahes, though this often backfires. He sometimes bullies Oggy. He is perhaps to target villain in the show. Relationship Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee He is very determined to destroy the cockroaches. He is an evil target for roaches because of his personality. He seems to have very little sympathy or even patience. He doesn't seem to like Oggy and the cockroahes getting a long, sometimes he even goes crazy like the episode 'The Dictator'. He kills the cockroaches. Oggy Jack and Oggy are cousins, and they often work together to catch Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee. Jack even tries to pass the test to Oggy in many episodes. Olivia He met Olivia for the time in mentioned episodes. Bob Bob is a enemy for Jack and Oggy. Whenever they mess with him, Bob will usually finish them with punching them until Bob gets satisfied. Monica Jack met Monica when Oggy's twin sister came home.It can be found in this episode "Go for it Jack!", after a few of this episode reference, Jack has been married to Monica, they had a baby which Oggy need to take care of him. Jessie He wants to tell her about Jessie's ring that Jessie gave to Jack for Monica. He gets married with her and then turn back his status. Episodes he appeared in. Major Appearance Bitter Chocolate The Patient Jack the Techno Horror Life's a beach Jack In A Box Love and Kisses Don't Lean Out Of The Window! Control Freak Just Married! Olivia Three Wishes And You're Out Go for it, Jack Sky Diving Sitcom Barbeque It's all Under Control Oggy's Double Oggy's Night Out Minor Appearance Missing In Action Sleepless Night Oggy has Kitten Black and White (as seen in book) Casino Copy Cat (mentioned) Abandoned Cockroaches Jealousy The World Below Metamorphosis Castaway Cats Surf's On One Track Life Race to the Finish Formula 1 Don't Rock the Cradle Golden Eggs The Mini Golf War Invincible Trivia *In episode Go for it, Jack, his heart is beating fast. Family Members Sr. Jack (Father) Mrs. Jack (Mother) Monica (Cousin/Wife) Selina (Daugther) Oggy (Cousin) Charlie the cat (Cousin) Sr. Oggy (Uncle) Mrs. Oggy (Aunt) Lavinia Cat (Aunt) Sr. Cat (Grandfather) Mrs. Cat(Grandmother) Gallery Olivia.jpg Mqdefault.jpg The lottery.jpg Jack riding.jpg Jack statue.jpg 596513.jpg Oggy bit.jpg Take Over.jpg 282734 232230333477115 100000704505905 718138 756267 n.jpg Fish.jpg 3138111.jpg Flying.jpg Jack's feet.jpg|Jack's Feet 400px-Kkkk.jpg 3138141.jpg Jack and Oggy.jpg 0 (1).jpg Jack Images.jpg Jack image.jpg IlBBsyTCmP94D1at9SGdCuBCXpNYHZbqFCRX2g1Hw0EZvENUxUX0jZ5Bjl0QF3Bl8TD0Z8CqYhK.jpg Oggy oggy's night out.jpg Jack oggy's night out.jpg Large.jpg Oggy and the cockroaches le cafards gamount cartoons tom and jerry nickelodeon nick india television children parenting joy.jpg Jack call.jpg Bob boxing.jpg 596444.jpg Oggy-cockroaches oggy-the-patient 240x135.jpg Monica and Jack.jpg Jack loves Monica.jpg Sitcoms.jpg Jack car.jpg 596517.jpg Bbe96b4f179fab410b8be04bec107127 ls lt.jpg Jcak gob.jpg jack in the lat.jpg Category:Cat Category:Characters Category:Cat Family Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Male Criminals Category:Criminal